Grimm Moments
by booksareforever3
Summary: One-shots of anything Sisters Grimm! I am open to ideas for the coming chapters. Please be nice since this is my first story. Rated T for now.
1. The Beginning of a Relationship

**Sabrina's POV**

"Puck!"

I probably woke up everyone in the house with my scream but at the moment I just didn't care. I had woken up to find myself soaring above the trees and supported by none other than the Trickster King himself.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Just be quiet. You don't want to wake everyone up." Puck replied, seeming relatively calm.

"I don't really care anymore! Where are you taking me?"

I knew I seemed very angry and irritated but I actually felt safe with Puck. Not that I'd actually tell him that of course. His ego was big enough.

"It's just something I wanted to show you." Puck said with a guarded expression.

I tried to read his expression to get an idea of where we were going but surprisingly I couldn't get anything out of him. So I decided to wait patiently since he wasn't going to tell me. It was around midnight and we were in his room. Normally that would mean a normal sized bedroom with a bed, closet and few other things to put your stuff in. Instead, Puck's room was an entire forest. This would normally be impossible but very little was normal in Ferryport Landing. We flew for a while before I started to get annoyed.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

Puck smirked at my whining and replied, "We're kind of hovering above it at the moment."

It was then that I looked down and saw that there was a light shining through the mass of trees.

* * *

Puck set me on the ground but I was just in shock to notice what his expression was. In front of me there was a table with a delicately crafted candle. The candle was the silhouette of a boy and girl locked in embrace. It looked like Puck and me. There were two chairs at the table and it was set for a romantic date. That wasn't what had shocked me though. Behind the table and chairs there were small candles set out in the shape of a heart. Inside the heart there were candles that changed colours. They spelled out Sabrina. I turned back around to Puck in shock and awe.

**Puck's POV**

Sabrina seemed shocked. I hoped she didn't think it was too cheesy or stupid. She turned around before I started to panic, having completely taken in the candles making the heart with her name in the middle of it. She seemed to be close to tears. I started to get worried, thinking that maybe she didn't like it or I made a mistake somehow. Before I could say anything, she rushed towards me and hugged me. After a moment of shock I hugged her back. Her beautiful golden locks tickled my hands around her waist. Her arms were wrapped around me as I buried my face into her neck breathing in the light lavender like scent I associated with her. We stayed in that position for a few moments before releasing each other. She looked around at what I had done for her before she looked my in the eye and spoke.

"Thank you."

I blushed and looked at my feet like they were the most interesting things I had ever seen.

"So, um, does this mean we're starting a relationship?" She asked, slight hope in her voice.

I looked at her and answered seriously.

"Do you want it?"

She seemed flustered for a moment, but it passed and she regained composure.

"Yes. Do you want it?"

I smirked and replied sarcastically.

"Well I didn't really do this for no reason."

She didn't seem reassured by what I said, so I smiled gently and said, " I like you. A lot. I wanted to ask you out but I wasn't sure if you would say yes so I decided this would be better."

She narrowed her eyes and replied, " Carrying me off in the middle of the night was better than asking me out?"

I smirked and replied, "No, but it was more Pucktastic- as Daphne would say."

She laughed, her beautiful and captivating laugh. She then came closer to me and leaned in. I subconsciously leaned in too as she spoke.

"Then I guess we're officially a couple." She said smiling, the dimple on her right cheek becoming more prominent.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me resting my forehead on hers and looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes. We're finally together."

We both leaned in, starting the relationship with our second kiss.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So this is my first chapter and I hope it was good for you guys. I am new to all this so feel free to PM me and give me hints or anything like that. Please send me any ideas for the coming chapters. It can be one word, a phrase or even a theme. I will try to update weekly so hopefully I get some ideas from you guys by then. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. If I Lost You

**Puck's POV**

I was walking through the woods in my room. I was supposed to be looking for something or someone but I couldn't remember what it was or why I needed it. I wasn't too worried though. Everything seemed fine. I was probably just going for a walk. I normally did that any time I needed to clear my head from that stupid puberty disease Grimm gave me. All of a sudden I heard a scream. My wings burst out almost immediately and i started flying as fast as I could toward the sound. I knew that scream. It was Sabrina. I could sense that she was in big trouble. Which is saying something since being a Grimm usually guarantees you life of danger and adventure. I had almost reached Sabrina when I heard her scream again, except this time she was starting to sound weaker. I pushed myself to go faster and landed as quickly as possible. I looked up to see Sabrina on the ground gasping for air with blood pouring out of a wound in her stomach. I felt a sense of dread wash over me and was still for a moment. I then looked up to see Moth, standing beside Sabrina, holding a knife drenched in blood. She had an evil grin on her face and looked at me saying,

"Now that she's out of the picture, we can be together forever Pucky Wucky."

I glared at her furiously saying, "She is not out of the picture! She will survive and you're going to die for what you've done!"

She smiled a sickenly sweet smile and replied, "We'll see about that."

She flew off quickly, dropping the knife and disappearing into the sky.

I stood there for a second, torn between going after her and staying with Sabrina to try to save her. I chose the latter, not willing to lose her. I ran to her side and fell to my knees trying to pick her up without hurting her.

She winced and then looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Puck, we both know I'm not going to make it." She said in a surprisingly calm voice.

I stared down at her filled with horror and dread. I knew she was right, but I couldn't live in a world without Sabrina Grimm. She wasn't just someone I pranked for fun, she was someone I was in love with.

"Sabrina, you have to make it. I can't live without you!" I replied, looking deep into her blue eyes trying not to cry.

"You have Daphne and Granny and everyone else at home. You'll be fine." She replied smiling despite the tears growing in her eyes.

We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before I spoke.

"You may not make it so I have to say this. I love you." I said blushing slightly as I spoke the words.

She seemed surprised at first and then I saw relief in her eyes. She gasped slightly for breath and squeezed my hand from the pain before she replied.

"I love you too Puck." She said smiling.

She then closed her eyes and sighed, releasing her last breath. I whispered her name as if I was hoping she had just fallen asleep. I felt tears fall down from my eyes as I yelled her name begging her to wake up. Soon I was screaming her name and crying like a little kid.

And then I woke up.

* * *

"Stop screaming Fairyboy!"

I heard Sabrina yell at me from a distance. I realized I was screaming and stopped abruptly. My head was spinning. I distantly heard the door to my room slam shut. It suddenly came to me that I was in my room and had tears streaming down my face from my nightmare. I sat on my bed in a daze and hadn't noticed that Sabrina had come into my room and was staring at me with a concerned expression on her face.

"Puck. Are you ok?" She asked delicately.

I replied, still in a daze.

"Just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare."

Sabrina gently sat beside me and held my hand.

"What was it about?"

I turned to look at her, feeling the dread from when I thought she was dead.

"You had died," I said, my voice breaking, "and I couldn't do anything."

She seemed slightly startled at the passion in my voice and it took her a moment to collect herself.

"I'm not dead Puck. I still here."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you Sabrina Grimm."

She pulled back slightly to look into my eyes. I gazed back at her hoping she wouldn't reject me and say she didn't love me. It was a while before she spoke and before I could panic and take what I said back she replied with strong feeling in her voice.

"I love you too Puck."

**A/N - Thanks so much for the views! Please review! Thanks so much to the Guest readers that did review! I got this idea from a friend of mine and am eternally grateful for it. In case you didn't notice I didn't update last week but it wasn't cause of the lack of reviews or anything like that. I just didn't have any ideas for a new chapter and I'm so sorry if you guys were waiting for something. If you do have any idea for a oneshot please do review or PM me. I not planning on every chapter to be a Puckabrina chappie but if you want me to do it on different people you have to review or PM me. Thanks so much for reading and for those of you that did review! Please review! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. A Walk in the Moonlight

**Sabrina POV**

I sneaked out the door and gently closed it behind me. It was twilight, not exactly night but not much sunlight lingered as the day drew to an end. I was sneaking a few moments alone for what seemed like the first time in months. It wasn't that I hated my family but sometimes they could be a little overbearing. I had finally found a moment to leave and be alone so I had taken it. I strolled through the woods, relaxed and thinking of nothing in particular. I looked up at the moon that was beginning to show through the few clouds and stood in awe. It seemed much closer here in Ferryport landing than in New York. Just when I was about to continue walking, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I tensed, still recovering from the Everafter War, when I heard a familiar chuckle.

"A little tense there Grimm," Puck snickered.

I relaxed into his embrace.

"I didn't realise it was you," I admitted.

"Thought you could sneak away without me noticing, didn't you?" He replied in a playful, accusing tone.

"Well I am the Queen of Sneaks, am I not?" I retorted.

He laughed lightly before turning me around to face him.

"In all seriousness, are you ok?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"I'm fine. I just needed some time alone." I replied.

He studied my face to see if I was telling the truth. I stared back at him wondering ho he ever feel in love with me. After a few moments, his beautiful face broke out into a grin, lighting up his gorgeous green eyes.

"Ready to go back inside?" He asked.

I gazed at his face for a moment before replying.

"Definitely."

We walked back in silence, hand in hand, occasionally sneaking looks at each other.

**A/N **

**Hey! so... it's been a while... sorry about that. I kind of had a bit of writer's block cause I had no idea what to write. Which explains the few weeks or so of no writing or anything like that. I did however get one follower! This may seem like minor news but I like knowing someone likes my story enough to follow it. Thanks to Dave the psychotic chipmunk for the follow! Also thanks to IceQueenandFireQueen for the review and constant help! I know this chapter isn't that great and I'm sorry but it's all I could come up with. Please please please review! Your ideas can really help me when I get stuck. I will try to update more often! Thanks so much for reading! **


	4. An Afternoon with Granny

**A/N Hello there children! Happy Easter! It's late and all my family and friends just left home from an Easter/Birthday party. It's my brother's birthday this Tuesday so we celebrated his birthday as well. It was fun but tiring as usual. I read a bunch of new Sisters Grimm fanfic and realized that for some reason I'm kinda hooked onto the series. I'm rambling... sorry but in my defence it's late and I'm tired and pretty stressed out at the moment. I have a stupid project that's due when I get back to school and even though I have tomorrow to work on it I'm really stressed cause my group has done nothing so far and I've done all the work since I'm 'group leader'... yay me... anyways! sorry... I'm rambling again... If you bother to read this really unnecessary yet necessary author's note then thank you! If not, it's fine cause anything important said here is going to be mentioned again in the next chapter I write. Two important things! I might stop doing writing this story as a weekly thing. I kind of wanna do an real story with a plot and everything but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think! My other thing was PLEASE REVIEW! My life depends on it ! Not really but I like seeing your reviews. I do give shout-outs so you will be acknowledged for doing even the simple thing of clicking follow or favorite. Anyways! Read on! **

**Granny's POV**

I sat on the chair on my porch looking out at the rest of my family as they enjoyed this beautiful summer day. I saw Red and Daphne sitting on the grass talking animatedly and sneaking looks at Puck and Sabrina occasionally. I smiled as I recalled when Daphne was still a child, ready to face the world with her hair in piggy tails and her cheerful personality. She hadn't changed too much since then. She was entering her teen years with her beautiful smile and radiant personality still intact. She had gotten rid of her piggy tails when she was in middle school and usually wore her hair down naturally. It was about shoulder-length and suited her nicely. She grew to be a lovely detective and continued to trust people wholly.

Red had changed a lot since she had the Wolf's spirit removed from her. She was shy at first but when the she opened up a bit more we were able to see that she was very kind and had a very artistic style. She loved to design clothes and spent lots of time shopping at thrift stores so that she could create her own outfits and try them on herself or Daphne. She was very perceptive and could pick out the smallest details from a conversation. I had grown to love her as if she were my own grand-daughter and she often thought of me as her very own grandmother.

I looked over at Sabrina and Puck as they argued about something that would soon blow over. They had finally admitted their feelings for each other and had started dating. Now they were entering university together and the rest of the family didn't see any reason why they would ever leave each other. Daphne had even gone so far as to question them about when Puck was going to propose. That, of course, lead to Henry almost turning purple and Puck and Sabrina sitting in the awkward silence that quickly followed. In truth, they were perfect for each other and despite the many pranks and several heated arguments that had occurred in the past years and would continue to happen, they couldn't have been any more of a perfect match.

My gaze drifted over at Henry and Veronica as the strolled through the yard, oblivious to anything but each other. I smiled as I recalled my days with Basil and how we used to talk for hours about nothing yet still never feel dissatisfied with each other's company. I still missed him greatly and often missed he was here to see the kids and new additions to our family. Yet I knew that one day I would be with him in heaven, watching over all the children as they grew and matured and became parents and grandparents.

I glanced at clock and decided it was time to start making lunch. I rose from my seat and stared out at the wonderful scene in front of me before heading back inside.


End file.
